Two Colors Of A Fantasy
by Eyes.of.Caliga
Summary: A young soldier must face his fears and risk his life to bring this apocalyptic world of Spira to peace once more. A survivor of the horrible Sins must journey in secret to permanently end the torture of her people. Spira has become two colors of a fantasy.


Two Colors of a Fantasy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or associated characters of Final Fantasy X, except for fictional names, characters or creations of my own.**

Chapter One

_I am one with the far-away stars_

_Diamonds of the night._

_Warm wind grazes over my skin_

_My body welcomes it, embraces it, desires it._

_Over the clouds I roam_

_My arms spread wide, my hair whipping in the air._

_A voice whispers in my head_

_The tender, enrapturing words guiding me to the sun._

_As I near dawn, I feel heat deep inside my very being_

_The voice becomes powerful_

_Ensnaring me to everything it says._

_My skin glows, my breath hitches in my lungs_

_All of me is on fire._

_I gaze into the brightness of the sun._

_I am blinded by the beauty, the extraordinary force of its being_

_And I cry for all the world to hear me._

The woman opened her eyes, her chest heaving as she grazed over the sight of the man above her. His lips were parted slightly, an iridescent silver pendant swinging wildly back and forth from a thick chain around his neck.

His once carefully spiked hair now resembled that of a rat's nest, his muscular chest glistening with sweat. His boyish face took on a reddish hue from their earlier activities, but the ocean blue orbs of his eyes remained cool and refreshed. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips; he was so happy to be with Yuna.

She lay there quietly, her long legs still wrapped tightly around his waist like a birthday present. Her breasts quivered from the excitement he brought, small beads of sweat traveling from her neck right between them. Shying away from his eye contact, her hands began gliding over the thickness of his arms, her fingertips tracing the slick bulging muscles. She moved her right hand to his chest, resting on his heart. She felt the hard, quick thuds on her palm, surprised and proud that she was able to make Tidus _that_ exhilarated.

She shivered as he placed his hand over hers, lowering his head to place delicate butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone, although the rugged sound of his breathing demanded he wanted to go rougher, and take things up a couple notches… again.

Her cheeks took on a pinkish hue, and she shifted her head to look at anything else than his body-melting kisses. She settled on the blinds, grateful for this imprisonment from light.

A rushing wave of excitement traveled from her delicate entrance to her head, and she was so overcome with the desiring feeling she gasped, her wide-eyed gaze snapping back to him. However, a quiet, airy moan escaped her lips, her shyness preventing her from showing him how she really felt.

Tidus chuckled, his eyes lowering straight to hers, his lips mere centimeters from hers. Yuna parted her lips, silently begging for his touch. Her hands, having a mind of their own, traveled through the messy blonde spikes, the light color blending beautifully with her pale skin.

"E muja oui, Yuna," he whispered, and Yuna couldn't help but smile.

He caught her lips with his, Yuna's heart exploding from the excitement. Erotic, enticing, seductive, intoxicating… she could not find a single word to match the magic he weaved through her aura with that kiss.

As he stole all of her senses with his lips, he slowly stole her sanity with his thrusting movements.

Tidus pulled Yuna's arms above her head, her brown hair shimmering every time she swayed her head this way and that, her eyes hidden behind sparkling lids.

The growing heat of need pulsed through every vein in his body as he stroked Yuna with fierce sexual power, the lava-hot blood traveling straight to his head, clouding his vision and blocking out everything about his life except for this moment he was sharing with the woman he loved. He watched as his shy, timid Yuna belted out moan after moan, his name etched on her lips as she called to him.

Unable to contain the need anymore, a dark moan escaped his lips, and he pinned Yuna straight to the bed as the tension of his desire seeped out into her warm embrace, his soul soaring with Yuna's, forever and always…

The moment she was woken up for the fifth time tonight, Yuna knew they had to hightail it. Grabbing her trusty gun and backpack that was slumped lazily at her side, she and the group scurried their way through the damp black tunnels. The few years of living in the dark had worked in favor for the group's eyesight; every grimy detail of the hellish pathway was as clear to them as if they were staring at them in broad daylight.

Heart pounding from the fear and anxiety of the inevitable, Yuna dare not look behind her, dare not look at what may or may not be chasing them for about the fifth time tonight. She kept her gun close to her and her eyes straight as she hurried along the tunnels.

The group came to a T-section, and the man in front of the entire group with wild red hair held up his hand to halt and silence them. He glanced in both directions, his unusual frown deepening as he considered going right, as if he could sense the danger from that direction. Yuna felt equally as angst-induced about taking their nearly hopeless lives in that direction. The man, abandoning his hopes in searching for a good solution in going right, turned his attention to the opposite direction, a more hopeful looking smoothing over his face.

"…We should go left, the path looks promising, ya," he said, his gun pointed in the desired direction. A woman began taking some steps forward, her long black hair cascading down her back like silk. She quickly turned around to the man, her eyes flashing the vicious colors of orange and red.

"What are we waiting for then, Wakka? Lets move it, people!" She turned and began running. The group swiftly took her lead, Wakka catching up to her. Yuna continued, her eyes lighting with optimism. Maybe there was a chance they could all escape.

She noticed a small ball of specked light against a dark background in the far distance. It couldn't be, it just couldn't….

"Lulu, Wakka, look ahead, what is it?" Yuna asked as she picked up her pace to be alongside the two leaders. Both sets of eyes focused ahead, amazement and disbelief clearly drawn on their faces.

"I think we're going to be free, Yuna," Wakka said, his answer injecting the entire group with determination, and soon there was a race to the end of the tunnel. As they neared their freedom, a bone-shaking screech echoed throughout all the tunnels. The entire group looked back, fear taking over all their emotions.

Alas, only rusty metal bars prevented the group for escaping the tyranny of this world forever.

Lulu reached the end of the tunnel first, her fists pounding ferociously on the rusty bars. "Come on, you stubborn fucking bars, I want out!" she declared, delivering blow after blow to the bars until small specks of blood (or sweat, Yuna couldn't tell exactly) began flying everywhere. She continued for a while longer until the entire group caught up, some aiding in the fist fight with the bars, but with barely a dent. Lulu stopped as soon as she realized there was no answer in that tactic, but she stood there, having no clue what to do next.

Lulu's breathing began to quicken when panic soon set in. "To hell with this…" she began to say as she looked everywhere for an answer, "I want us to live, damn it!" Lulu then went still, and everyone held their breath, unsure of what will happen next. She then did the unthinkable; she whipped out her gun that was slung across her shoulder and began pelting the bars with ammunition.

The ricocheting bullets caused enough sound to echo across the entire circumference of Spira, and pinpoint their location to whatever made that horrible screeching. Yuna slammed her back on the tunnel wall, her hands covering her ears as Lulu lost herself in trying to open, or in her case, completely annihilate the bars so all of them could finally escape. She observed the rest of her group, most of them pointing their guns down the path they just came from, others covering their ears and watched Lulu lose her head, others standing in cold fear and looking at the face of death. A small boy stood next to Yuna, his red and silver eyes clouding with tears as he stared at Lulu, his mother, becoming someone he didn't know. Yuna wrapped an arm around the boy, trying to console him the best way that she could.

When the bars were close to becoming dust, Lulu stopped shooting, and started kicking the bars away from her until several broke off and fell rather nosily to the rocky terrain below. She poked her head out of the tunnel, her eyebrows furrowing, which meant getting out was going to be difficult. Well, it wasn't like anyone expected an easy way out after the hell they were put through most of their lives.

The rocky floor below them was a good fifty feet, which made jumping a very unintelligent thing to do, unless that was their only choice.

The screeching that was nearing the group dwindled their time to come up with a solution.

"What should we do Lulu?" Yuna asked her, Lulu's son drawing closer to Yuna's side, staring at his mother in the hopes she would have the right answers. Lulu backed up from her observations, shooting glances at Yuna and Wakka.

"I'll tell you right now, we can't jump for it because it is too far a fall. I suppose none of us have any rope or something long enough for all of us to climb down?" She looked around the group, hoping someone would perk up with a brilliant idea or two.

"I say we take our chances and jump. I don't think we'll be able to take down whatever's coming toward us. Frankly, I'm not interested in becoming a gruesome creature's dinner," one man in the back said, his gun held still in the utter blackness of the remaining tunnel, his one and only good eye gleaming with hate. The other side of his face was covered with an old rag seeped in blood.

"The fall would kill us, or at least incapacitate us, so there goes our hopes of escape!" a teen girl retorted, her hands clamped over her ears, her yellow and hazel eyes watering.

"Maybe we can get the little ones out somehow and the adults to defend the turf!" one woman exclaimed, clutching her daughter's shoulders as if she would never be able to after tonight.

The screeching creature was nearly upon the group. Echoes of gunshots were heard from up ahead. Yuna stepped forward to look out the tunnel. The tunnel was sticking out of an unstable rocky mountainside, but it was the best chance they had.

"If we could climb on the top of this tunnel, we can all climb down the mountainside and run to any nearby cave perhaps," Yuna whispered as softly as she could, but before anyone had time to agree with her proposal, a gunshot was heard, the bullet hitting too close to the group.

The man with the one good eye couldn't take it anymore. He aimed the gun straight down the middle of the tunnel.

"WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO DO TO LIVE, GET OUTTA HERE NOW!" The man open fired at the blackness. His gunshots were answered with a more powerful force of gunshots. The people in the group that were equipped with guns began firing back, bullet after bullet ricocheting and puncturing the metal walls of the tunnel.

Shoving the child behind her, Yuna took aim with her gun, her accuracy second to none as she heard several thuds in the darkness, the thuds confirming her kills. The woman with the young daughter began huddling the only three children in the group and ushered them to the open, her determination to help the children escape adding fuel to an incredible energy that lit in her heart. She lifted the teen girl and the two little children on top of the tunnel. Yuna watched as Wakka started dragging the younger shooters in the group to the tunnel opening, several hands grabbing at them to lift them up to safety.

A hand clamped around her shoulder and began dragging her back. She turned her head to see that is was Lulu, her shoulder covered in blood, a small dark hole puncturing her sleeve.

"Yuna, you have to get out of here, now!" Lulu shouted into her ear, all the while pushing her to the tunnel opening. Yuna resisted Lulu's pushing. "No, Lulu, I need to help you guys!" Yuna argued back, but Lulu's strength was incomparable.

As the two women continued to argue back, the rest of the defending group was showing signs of weakness as two shooters went down, opening a vulnerable spot.

"YUNA, LULU, WATCH OUT!" cried the desperate voice of Wakka, his face the mask of true horror.

As if time slowed, Yuna looked above her to see the hideous face of a Basilisk, the gleaming red eyes the last thing she may ever see. Noticing Yuna's facial change, Lulu turned around to face the beast herself, only to be smacked unconsciously against the side of the tunnel by its steel-like tail.

Yuna screamed out Lulu's name, but her voice failed her. She looked at the beast again, her gun raised and her eyes red with hate as she pummeled it with bullets. She failed to notice something on its back, and when she turned her gun to the thing, an exploding pain lit up in the center of her chest. Her eyes dimming, she barely made the outline of a person on the Basilisk's back, a mighty gun raised at her.

Taking one small step back from the force of the single bullet, Yuna tripped over the bottom portion of the bars, her arms crossed over her chest like a mummy, her eyes closed dreamily as she pictured him pulling her into his protective arms. This final thought she kept as she drifted down to her only freedom: Death.

The distant, familiar sound of whistling ran through her head as she was heading straight to the earth, her heart exhilarated to the point of busting right out of her chest.

_E muja oui, Tidus_.


End file.
